


Smile Shield

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, spoilers for chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings of a girl on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Shield

Had she known that she would have died such a pathetic death, perhaps she would have behaved differently. She pondered this as sweat began to roll down her face. Would she have tried harder to adapt to the situation? Would she have enjoyed their time together more? Perhaps she would have even tried to befriend the others. 

(Naegi would have protested that thought; of course they were friends! But she knew it was a lie. What kind of friends would have organized something like this?) 

Perhaps it would have been the opposite. Perhaps she would have worked harder to become cold like Togami. Perhaps she would close herself off to all like Kirigiri to deflect suspicion. Perhaps she would have schemed a better murder, so flawless that the flames around her would be nothing but lights in the distance as she walked away from seven burning figures. 

It did not matter now. As the heat grew higher around her and her dress was stained with her ever trickling sweat, it did not matter what she had done. Because it was not enough. Luck had dealt her a bad hand and she had attempted to bluff for too long. Everything she had spent her life working for was going up in flames around her. 

(Fortune. Castles. Knights. Servants.) 

She…had nothing left. Her bottled luck had run dry and she was left alone. How could she claim herself to such a high level when she was bested so easily? How could she face anyone she had previously played against when she lost to such amateurs with better luck? Her own game and talent had been ripped away from her. 

(School. Hammers. Execution. Despair.) 

She turned her head upwards. Nothing mattered anymore. Her game had ended and she had been forced to fold her hand. Her smile, however, remained firm as she stared at the ceiling high above. Her eyes watered, but she continued to force the expression. It was the last defense she had, and she would fight to keep it. 

(Dignity at a time like this? She must be vainer than she had thought.) 

She could hear distant conversations, quiet compared to the flames. What they were saying did not matter anyways. It was her last moment, why waste it on the ponderings of such low levels? She let out a quiet sigh and clasped her hands tightly together as she heard the sound of a revving engine. 

Until the very last moment, where headlights were all she could see, she kept the smile on her face.


End file.
